Among various performances required for skin cleansing compositions for cleansing the face and body, quick disappearance of slimy feel and a feel with frictional resistance (stop feeling) is important as a feel to the touch during rinsing after cleansing. Allowing the slimy feel to more quickly disappear in the course of rinsing and allowing the skin to have stronger sense of stop feeling are more preferred, because a refreshed clean feeling can be obtained.
Skin cleansing compositions containing a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate, which is a surfactant commonly employed in the present field of art, as a main ingredient have conventionally been accompanied by a problem that a slimy feel during rinsing remains, although the compositions have good lathering ability.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose that an improved rinse feeling is available upon rinsing when a water-insoluble oil such as polyisobutene or silicone oil is added to a personal cleansing composition containing, as a main component, a water-soluble surfactant such as a polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate.
However, the addition of an oil component to a skin cleansing composition as mentioned above has such a problem that, especially when used to cleanse the body, a stop feeling is not sufficient upon rinsing and a residual feeling of the oil component on the skin and its oily feeling remain strong after being rinsed off, and therefore, there is a problem that the skin remains sticky and no refreshed feeling to the touch is available.
In Patent Document 3, a skin cleansing composition containing a specific surfactant and a cationic polymer is disclosed. In a hair cleansing agent, the cationic polymer is used as a conditioning agent for lowering frictional feel, and thus finger combing is improved during rinsing. Also in a skin cleansing agent, it is used as a conditioning agent to impart moist feeling to skin.